


The Patient

by queer botticelli (botticelli_venus)



Series: Valentine can't flirt [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Harvey (Stardew Valley), Budding Love, Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy Harvey (Stardew Valley), Yoga, gay male oc, harvey deserves the best, idk why but i like the name, male oc is called valentine, mature later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botticelli_venus/pseuds/queer%20botticelli
Summary: Valentine didn't expect his gay panic to follow him to Stardew Valley, but with a strangely high number of single people his age (seriously, the town population is over half single people his age), he doesn’t have much chance of surviving this impulsive move single for long.-Valentine had to stop himself from holding his breath, as Harvey placed a warm hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to sit up straight.  How desperate was he for attention to feel his heart palpitate with one touch? He did shiver a little as the chest piece as pressed to his chest, Harvey muttering out a soft apology.
Relationships: Harvey & Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Valentine can't flirt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Patient

**Author's Note:**

> i personally do not! enjoy Harvey but I DO! have daddy issues.

Valentine hated hospitals. It wasnt a unique thing, he couldnt think of one person who truly enjoyed the experience of going to a hospital. Though, calling the little building attached to the shop wasnt really the painfully white and clinical hospital experience he was used to. He had broken his leg when he was a kid, and his Mother had dragged him off to the Zuzu city hospital to get it fixed up. He just remembered the smell and the pain.

"Hello?" Valentine called, stepping up to the counter and resting his hands on the reception side, his nails tapping at the wood. He had seen Harvey in passing, the stressed looking man rushing in and out of the Saloon clutching a carry cup of coffee. Looked a lot like a walking stereotype of an academic. Green coat, little moustache. It was sweet, how comfortably predictable he was in the uncertainty of this place.

"One moment!" He heard a voice shout, and Valentine sighed softly, pulling at his coat sleeve, thumbing over the loose hem. Evelyn had offered to teach him how to patch up his clothing, and he might just take her up on it. He wanted to look a little presentable, even if he was just digging and working on his farm most days.

Harvey entered the main reception with a frazzled kind of look, his glasses low on his nose and a small, tight little smile on his lips. Valentine was struck with the memory of stressed looking students in his old university library, smelling like coffee and well-thumbed books.

"Valentine?"

Valentine nodded, waving, and frantically wondering why he waved.

"Great, good. Check-up, right? Got my letter? Good, good." Harvey continued, holding the door open with his shoulder, waiting until he had passed by before he let it swing shut. He smelt like books, a little dusty. It was nice, reassuring. Not at all like the hospital he was expecting.

"Sorry, I dont... Like hospitals, normally." Valentine admitted tightly, and Harvey hummed. He gestured to the observation table, and Valentine took that as an offer to perch on the end of it, the toes of his dusty shoes just brushing the tiled floor. Harvey rolled his sleeves with measured, tight little movements. His forearms were dusted with light blonde hair, and Valentine looked away a little flustered.

"No one does, I try not to take it personally." Harvey reassured, grabbing for his stethoscope and looping it around his neck, smiling. Valentine shook his head, suddenly a little embarrassed.

"No, no sorry. I dont not like you..." Valentine trailed off, cheeks hot as the Doctor stepped close, placing the buds of his stethoscope into his ears.

"It’s just a little test, make sure everything is working as normal. No emergencies we need to take care of." Harveys voice was soothing, deep, and Valentine felt his shoulders drop a little, relaxing.

"Right-"

"If you wouldn’t mind taking your shirt off-"

"Oh!" Valentine desperately hoped his chest wasnt pink, flushed, as he tugged his shirt off, placing it beside him, and stroking over the soft material with his thumb.

"Brilliant, thank you."

Valentine had to stop himself from holding his breath, as Harvey placed a warm hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to sit up straight. How desperate was he for attention to feel his heart palpitate with one touch? He did shiver a little as the chest piece as pressed to his chest, Harvey muttering out a soft apology.

"Your pulse is a little high..." Harvey added, stepping back and looking at Valentine, and he briefly wondered if he could read minds.

"I um- I'm a little nervous." Valentine admitted lowly, and Harvey dipped his head.

"Right, hospitals. Its normal." He reassured, and he turned to make a little note on some paper, and Valentine took the chance to stuck in a deep breath. _Yoba_. He was terrible at this.

"Sure, sure. Yeah. Nervous." Valentine rambled, Harvey looking over with a smile, brighter this time.

"You seem in good health. Strong, must be from working on the farm. You need to rest and drink lots of water. It’s getting warmer out there, so I've heard." Harvey continued, and Valentine frowned.

"You think? Its beautiful out there."

"Busy in here, it’s difficult running a pharmacy." He admitted, and Valentine carefully tugged his shirt back on.

"By yourself? Shit." Harvey looked young, younger than his perception of Doctors, a little older than him but still. Too young to be running a place like this.

"Its honest work, who isn’t proud to be a Doctor?" Valentine wasn’t sure what to answer to that, so he just nodded slowly.

“Anything you want to talk about? Any complaints? You need to watch your joints and back. You ever tried yoga before?” Harvey continued, and Valentine was struck with the idea with Harvey practising yoga, and it made his stomach feel strange, twisty. Harvey tore off the strip of paper and handing it to Valentine. he reached out and took it, tilting his head to read the little scrawl of information. Fit health, no complaints, rest and hydration.

“No, Um. To both, I mean. I can try yoga though, I’m not very flexible. Yet.” Valentine continued, voice trailing off the harder Harvey watched him.

"…Thanks, for this. " Valentine smiled, standing up and folding it carefully; shoving it into his pocket, figuring he was probably pushing his luck. "I hope to- Well. I dont hope to see you soon. I mean, you know what I mean." Valentine continued to ramble, and Harvey watched him with a patient kind of smile, nodding his head.

"I know what you mean. I hope I won’t see you soon either, here at least." He walked him to the reception, waving him off as Evelyn wheeled George through the door.

Valentine could hear the older man’s grumbles as he left, Harveys patient voice, and he turned his head up to look at the sun. Maybe he could catch Harvey when he was next out, get him into the warm weather for a little bit. He was young still, and he looked as though he was carrying the weight of the whole town on his shoulders. Maybe some relaxation in the nice weather would do him some good. Not that he… He did care, he could see a lot of himself in the other. Well, his Mother would have loved it if he had become a Doctor, but he did he someone stressed, needing a little escape from his life. The beach or something. It would be nice for them.


End file.
